The Bow Mistress
by XxX-Beautiful-Goodbye-XxX
Summary: Alana Wood, isn't normal. In all of her sixteen years on this planet she has known that. So on her birthday, when she is attacked by scorpions. So is her best friend Mitch, a satyr, gets her to camp. There she learns who her dad is and who she is as well. Everything is going great until she is ushered a prophecy. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this in mind for awhile. This will be after the Giant war. _

_Title: The Sky's Daughter_

_Summery: Alana Wood, isn't normal. In all of her sixteen years on this planet she has known that. So on her birthday, when she is attacked by scorpions. So her best friend Mitch, a satyr takes her to camp. There she learns who her dad is and who she is as well. Everything is going great until she is ushered a prophecy. Zeus's lighting bolt was stolen once. Now it's stolen again along with Poseidon's trident. It's her job along with two other campers, to find them before the gods cause the next world war. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Happy birthday!" My best friend said as I walk into the class of the day.

"So how does pizza after school sound?" I asked him.

"Great, pizza is always great." Mitch said with a smile.

I turned my attention to the board. I tried to read what was written, with no such luck.

"Dyslexia sucks, it's bad enough I have ADHD." I said.

"We are learning about the Greek mythology." Mitch said, as the Mrs. Brings walked into the class.

"As you can see on the board we are learning about Greek mythology today." She said. "We'll start with the Gods."

I sighed I knew all of this. My mom has been teaching me about this stuff since I was born. I toned out Mrs. Brings and doodled in my notebook.

"Miss Wood, pay attention in my class." Mrs. Brings said.

"I am." I said, not looking up from my doodle.

"Okay then, who are the big three?" She asked.

"Zeus, lord of the sky. Hades, lord or the underworld. And Poseidon, lord of the sea." I said.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Mrs. Brings said.

I continued to doodle for the rest of the class. When the bell rang I gathered my things and walked to my locker. I put my homework in my book bag and slammed my locker shut. I met Mitch outside. We walk to my house in silence.

"What were you drawing in history?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, I just was doodling, I didn't really look." I explained.

"Lets look." Mitch said. "You are an amazing artist."

"Okay." I said pulling out my notebook.

I flipped it around, on the page was a drawing of a flying horse.

"Wow a Pegasus." Mitch exclaimed.

"Yeah lets go, I want pizza." I said.

I walked inside my house. I grabbed my wallet before knocking on moms study.

"Happy birthday Alana." My mom said.

"Mitch and I are going to out. I'll see you when I get home." I said walking into the hallway..

"Okay, be back before dark." She called.

I ran outside, pulling Mitch with me. We walked to the pizzeria only making small chit chat. We seated.

"I sat pepperoni on pie crust." I said standing up.

"Sounds good birthday girl." Mitch said, pulling his hat down.

"Are you ready to order?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, one small pepperoni pizza with pie crust." I said.

"Alright, anything else?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Ten dollars and sixty cents." He said.

I handed him a twenty, he gave me the change and the receipt.

As we were waiting things got crazy. The man behind the counter screamed. Then about ten scorpions, jumped up on the counter. And they coming strait at me. I looked at all of them. I grabbed a fork and threw it at the closest one. It hit it and it burst into gold dust. Mitch was on his phone talking to someone. I continued throwing silverware at the scorpions.

"Alana, help is on the way." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Camp is sending someone to get us, everything will be explained there." He said.

I kept throwing silverware at the scorpions for a few minutes.

"Be carefull, they can kill you in sixty seconds." Mitch said as the doors flew open.

Two teens stood in the doorway. One was a girl the other a boy. The girl had long choppy brown hair. She was wearing a orange shirt and jeans. But she was still pretty. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. Much like my own eyes. He wore a purple shirt and jeans. He was good looking.

"Jason, Piper, thank god your here!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Help from camp." Mitch said.

"Look these scorpions are pissing me off. More keep coming." I said.

"Lets go then, the chariot is out front. " The boy said.

"A Chariot?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's the only way to camp." Mitch said.

"So?" I asked.

"It's also the only way to get away from these scorpions." Mitch said.

"Fine, lets go Mitch." I said.

I followed to two teens outside. I got on the chariot, as did Mitch. Then it took off.

* * *

Well that's the end of the prologue. Sorry this is kind of bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_So chapter two. Sorry about the sudden name change, I kind of had an idea and well you know.  
_

_Title: At the Arrows End  
_

_Summery: Alana Wood, isn't normal. In all of her sixteen years on this planet she has known that. So on her birthday, when she is attacked by scorpions. So her best friend Mitch, a satyr takes her to camp. There she learns who her dad is and who she is as well. Everything is going great until she is ushered a prophecy. Zeus's lighting bolt was stolen once. Now it's stolen again along with Poseidon's trident. It's her job along with two other campers, to find them before the gods cause the next world war. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Well camp was sure interesting. From what I've seen so far anyway. There was a climbing wall with lava. A whole area for archers. (Not that I minded). I loved archery, I'm kind of bummed that I don't have my bow. I looked over at Annebeth, who was talking to Percy, I've only been here a week. And I already good friends with them.

"Annebeth, will you take me to the weapons shed?" I asked, wanting to find a bow.

"I have to teach some campers Greek, Percy will take you." Annebeth said.

She gave me a hug and Percy a quick kiss before walking off.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine afterwards." Percy said.

I followed him to the weapons shed. It was a big metal box. It looked as if it was really meant for gardening tools. Percy open it, revealing hundreds of different kinds of weapons. But only one caught her attention. A golden reflex bow, with a quiver full of matching arrows. Connected to the quiver was sheath with a matching sword. I picked up the quiver and sleath combo, and slung it across my back. I picked up the bow next and put it on my shoulder, the arc behind my shoulder and the bowstring in front.. A great way to hold it when it's not in use.

"Wow, I've never seen that before. Are you any good?" Percy asked, while closing the shed.

"Yeah, and I can handle a sword, my mom made me take classes." I explained.

"Cool." Percy said. "It's strange you haven't been claimed yet."

"That's what Will said." I exclaimed.

When I met Will, we got along very well. He was like an older brother to me. I got along with the whole Apollo cabin actually.

"Hey Percy, I'll see you later, I'm going to go to shoot some arrows." I said and ran towards the Apollo cabin. I knocked on the door, Wendy opened the door.

"Hey Alana...Wow nice bow!" Wendy said looking at my bow.

"Yeah, I found it in the weapons shed." I explained.

"I was just there, I didn't see it." Wendy said, "Maybe it's from a god, they do that sometimes."

"Yeah, well that would be cool, but I'm not claimed yet." I said.

"Wendy who's at the door?" Will said walking towards the door.

"Alana, we were just going to the shooting range, want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, I came here to see if you guys wanted to go." I explained.

"Come on guys." Will yelling into the cabin.

Some how I made it to the range with out getting trampled by the excited campers from the Apollo cabin.

"Alana I'll go get you a..." Peter said but then he noticed my bow.

"In the name of the Hades, where did you get that bow?" Peter asked.

All eyes went on me.

"Um, t-the weapons shed-d." I stammered.

"Okay then, lets get set p. Beginners over here, and every one else over here. and people like Will over there." Peter said pointing to different level ranges.

"People like Will?" I asked.

"Experts, watch." He said.

Will went and shot the targets, they were monster shaped. They also moved. I looked at the range and smiled. I started to walk over towards it.

"Why don't you start over there?" Perter said pointing to the beginner range.

"No thanks." I said.

I waited about ten minutes for Will to finish. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Go on ahead." He said.

Will was the only person from the Apollo cabin who has seen me shoot. I took m bow off my shoulder. I pushed the start button, making the targets move. I quickly took an arrow out and notched it, then shot. Hitting the first target in the heart. I moved carefully and skillfully. Rolling to avoid arrows and moving to avoid other weapons. The arrows weren't sharp, they had a flat sticky end, that stuck to your skin. The other weapons which were just swords. Were dull, so they would only leave a bruise. I shot every monster in the heart, or in between the eye. Kill shots, my mom called them. I got to the last two monsters in about ten minutes. I had one arrow left. I notched it and shot one of the remaining monsters. After I took the last arrow out of the quiver, it refiled magically. I notched on last arrow, and hit the last target. I turned and started to walk back to were Will was watching. To see everyone was watching me. But one person caught my eyes. Percy had joined the crowd while I was i the zone. As well as another boy. He and Percy were talking. He had jet black hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a grey T-shirt. He was really good looking. Using the hand that wasn't holding my bow, I moved my golden hair from my face.

"Hey Percy." I said when I got to the crowd.

"This is Nico, the friend I was talking about." Percy said.

"Hey." I said.

I was about to say something to Will when it happened. The symbol of Apollo hovered above my head. I was finally claimed!

"


End file.
